Eesu & Jooka -As & Joker-
by Snake of Silver
Summary: Je suis Gwendolyne Black, fille de Sirius Black et Holly Gaunt, jumelle de la plus belle des Gryffondor, Carly Black, amie avec "des vils serpents" et surtout répartit dans la maison Serpentard, comme mes ancêtres. Je n'ai que onze ans, et pourtant ma vie n'est point tranquille. Je suis l'As des serpents, elle est le Joker des lions...
1. Annonce

******Petit mot de l'auteure:**

Salut, «Eesu & Jooka» est le premier volet d'une suite de 7 fictions en rapport à Harry Potter, dans les volets à venir une relation entre Draco et Harry se mettra en place ainsi que d'autre.

La fiction est sous le point de vue d'un O.C que j'ai créer.

Toute ressemble avec une autre fiction sera vraiment fortuite car quand je lis une fiction les idées me viennent ensuite donc si vous apercevez un peu de votre fiction veuillez me pardonner et me prévenir par message pour m'en faire prendre compte comme cela je pourrais prévenir que je m'inspire de votre fiction.

******Disclaimer: ********Les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling-sama, à part Gwendolyne, Carly et les autres O.C., n'ayant aucune aide pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographes, de conjugaison ect, je fais confiance à mon français qui est pas parfait, aux petites vagues rouge sous les mots de OpenOffice et à la correction de ma mère donc désolé si vous en trouvez.**

**__****Sur ce BONNE LECTURE ! ! !**

**__****Chapitres**

_Le Chemin de Traverse_

_Poudlard, Le commencement_

_Serpent contre Lion_

_Animagi ou Médicomage?_

_Rouge comme l'Oublie_

_La porte de l' Enfer?_

_Des plumes volantes_

_Séverus, Coupable?_

_Le Joker d' or des Gryffondor_

_Quidditch, vert ou rouge_

_Un noël dans les Cieux_

_L' As noir des Serpentard_

_La Pierre de Résurrection_

_Punition en Forêt_

_Le Cerbère, Touffu_

_Un jeu pour le plaisir?_

_Quirrell, Mangemort?_

_Une victoire difficile_

_Début de Vacance d' été_

_Ici ou là-bas?_

_Carly en Égypte_

_Gwendolyne en Russie_

_Fête chez les Malfoy_

_Anniversaire & Combats_


	2. Le Chemin de Traverse

******Petit mot de l'auteure:**

Coucou, je rappelle que «Eesu & Jooka» est le premier volet d'une suite de 7 fictions en rapport à Harry Potter, dans les volets à venir une relation entre Draco et Harry se mettra en place ainsi que d'autre.

La fiction est sous le point de vue d'un O.C que j'ai créer.

Toute ressemble avec une autre fiction sera vraiment fortuite car quand je lis une fiction les idées me viennent ensuite donc si vous apercevez un peu de votre fiction veuillez me pardonner et me prévenir par message pour m'en faire prendre compte comme cela je pourrais prévenir que je m'inspire de votre fiction.

******Disclaimer: ********Les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling-sama, à part Gwendolyne, Carly et les autres O.C., n'ayant aucune aide pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographes, de conjugaison ect, je fais confiance à mon français qui est pas parfait, aux petites vagues rouge sous les mots de OpenOffice et à la correction de ma mère donc désolé si vous en trouvez.**

_******Sur ce BONNE LECTURE ! ! !**_

******#&#&#&#**

**1) Le Chemin de Traverse**

_-Carlysse, dépêches-toi on doit aller au Chaudron Baveur pour retrouver Remus_

_-J'arrive Gwendo_

Et ça, c'était il y a trente minutes,

Mon dieux, on va juste au Chemin de Traverse, pas à un défilé de mode,

Oh, je me présente, je suis Gwendolyne Black, de mon nom complet Gwendolyne Holly Black Gaunt, mes parents sont Sirius Black et Holly Gaunt, et j'ai une stupide sœur que je nomme Carlysse mais en réalité qui est Carly Ellie Black Gaunt, on est jumelle mais on est le jour et la nuit,

J'ai les cheveux blonds, elle les a noirs avec des reflets violets mais on les porte long toutes les deux, on a toutes les deux aussi les yeux bleus mais les miens semblent électrique alors qu'elle a les même reflets que dans ses cheveux,

Non, vraiment, on est vraiment différente, tiens à une questions simple, nos réponses sont complètements contraire, notre père en fait justement des crises car on est tous sûr que Carly ira à Gryffondor mais pas moi, il me placerait à Serdaigle selon eux mais alors surtout il ne faut pas que je sois placée à Serpentard sinon on peut être sûr qu'on se retrouve orpheline,

Ah oui j'ai oublié ce détail, notre mère est morte quand on avait un an et deux mois, le jour d' Halloween, en même temps que la famille Potter,,,

Notre mère était une grande amie de Lily Potter, même si elle a été répartit à Serpentard pendant ses années à Poudlard, et se trouvait dans leur maison au moment où ce stupide serpent les a tué,,,

Moi, triste? Non, bizarrement je ne ressens rien, c'est comme si je ne l'avais jamais connu,

En même temps, notre père nous cache toutes les photos où elle aparaît donc c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais exister,

Ce qui m'est tout à fait égal, mais pas à Carly, tiens voilà une autre différence,

_-Carlysse, si tu ne viens pas tout de suite père et moi on part sans toi_

_-Me voilà!_

Elle descendit les marches de l'escalier à la vitesse de la lumière pour ensuite éviter le canapé et se retrouver devant la cheminée,

_-Qui y va en premier?_

_-J'y vais_

Je rentra dans l'antre de cette cheminée plus qu'imposante, pris une bonne poignée de poudre à cheminette et dit distinctement « _Chaudron Baveur_ » en lâchant la poudre après avoir entendu un « _à toute de suite_ » de la part de Carly et de notre père avec leurs sourires qui leurs montent jusqu'aux oreilles, que je n'ai jamais su leur rendre,,,

**&#&#&#&**

_-Pour notre uniforme il nous faudra, trois robes de travail noires modèle normal, un chapeau pointu aussi noir, une paire de gants protecteurs en cuir de dragon ou d'une autre matière semblable ainsi qu'une cape d'hiver noir avec des attaches en argent, pourquoi en argent? C'est la couleur des Serpentard_

_-Va savoir Carlysse_

_-Ils font du favoritisme à ton avis?_

_-Non, je pense pas, je pense que c'est plutôt car ça fait plus discret que de l'or ou du bronze_

_-Mouais, si tu le dis_

_-Il nous faut quoi d'autre?_

_-Des livres et des manuels précis_

_-Lesquelles?_

_-Le Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 1 de Miranda Fauconnette pour le cours d'Enchantements, Histoire de la magie de Bathilda Tourdesac, Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants de Emeric G. pour le cours de Métamorphose, Mille herbes et champignons magiques de Phyllida Augirolle, Potions magiques de Arsenius Beaulitron, Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques de Norbert Dragonneau ainsi que Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger de Quentin Jentremble_

_-On devrait trouver tous ses livres chez Fleury et Bott_

_-On n'a qu'à y aller maintenant alors la boutique est juste là et puis à côté il y a Madame Guipure, on pourra se faire faire notre uniforme comme ça_

_-Pourquoi pas?_

_-Désolé les filles mais d'abord on passe à Gringotts_

_-D'accord de toute façon elle est à côté aussi_

Et c'était vrai, juste en face de nous s'élevait l'imposant bâtiment blanc qu'est Gringotts, on connaissait le chemin par cœur pour avoir emmené notre père et Remus ici un nombre incalculable de fois,

On s'arrêta devant un gobelin qui avait de longs ongles, les dents jaunes pourries, des cheveux blancs en batailles et l'air intimident,

Je ne pût m'empêcher de faire une grimace en le détaillant, un point commun avec «Les vicieux serpents» comme aime les nommé mon père et Carly, de mon côté je les trouves très bien, sûr d'eux mais pas con aux points d'aller se jetter dans la gueule du loup comme le font les Gryffondor, mais j'oserais jamais leur dire,

_-Coffre 711, s'il-vous-plaît_

_-Par ici, Messieurs, mes demoiselles_

_-Père, je ne peux pas rester ici avec Remus?_

_-Si tu veux_

_-Merci_

Je vit donc mon père et Carly disparaître derrière une porte pendant que moi et Remus restions derrière dans la salle, je n'aimais pas où était placé le coffre de notre famille, c'était un dragon qui le gardait et à chaque fois pour l'atteindre il faut remuer des sortes de maracasses pour pas qu'il nous attaque, mais qui lui fait énormément mal au niveau des tympans,

_-Dis-moi Remus_

_-Hum?_

_-C'est si mal que ça que je finisse à Serpentard?_

Il écarquilla les yeux et semblaient chercher ses mots avants de secouer la tête et de me regarder droit dans les yeux

_-Pourquoi? Crois-tu que tu vas aller à Serpentard?_

_-Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr, J'ai le même caractère qu'eux_

_-Et ça te dérange?_

_-Non, pas du tout, mais Carly et moi, on a toujours été ensemble alors,,,_

_-Tu crois qu'ils vont te rejeter car tu seras liés à des Gryffondor?_

_-En quelque sorte,,,_

_-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange vraiment?_

_-Pourquoi père est-il contre le fait que je puisse y aller, mère y est allé pourtant, et ma marraine aussi_

_-C'est compliqué, c'est la rivalité Serpentard/Gryffondor qui est de place à ce niveau là_

_-Il croit que je ne serais plus moi-même si j'y allais? Que je m'en prendrais à ma propre sœur?_

_-Peut-être bien_

_-Mais cet idiot_

_-Mais c'est ton père et un Gryffondor_

_-Peut-être qu'il est un Gryffondor mais toi aussi tu en es un et pourtant ça ne semble pas te déranger que je puisses tomber à Serpentard_

_-Car moi je sais que si tu vas là-bas, c'est que tu le devais et que ça le devait depuis ta naissance donc tu n'aura pas vraiment changé_

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, Carly sortait en trépignant suivit de Père derrière elle et s'approchaient de nous,

_-Merci, d'en avoir parler avec moi Remus_

_-C'était un plaisir_

**&#&#&#&**

_-C'est pour vos uniformes pour Poudlard, je devines, Allez vous placer sur un tabouret chacune, il y en a déjà un qui est entrain de se les faire faire,_

Madame Guipure, la boutique de prêt-à-porter pour sorcier la plus populaire de Londres et d'ailleurs,

On avança donc vers les tabourets, mais je m'arrêta en voyant de dos une touffe de cheveux blond presque blanc plaqué avec du gel vers l'arrière, ça ne peut-être que lui,

_-Bah, Gwendo qu'est-ce que tu fais, viens_

_-J'arrive, deux secondes Carly_

Je m'approcha de lui doucement et attendit qu'il se retourne quand il sentira ma présence, ce qui veut dire, là,,,

_-Gwen doll?_

_-Salut Dray_

_-Mon dieu cela fait un petit moment qu'on ne sait pas vu_

_-A peu près cinq ans, oui_

_-Rappel-moi pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas revenir au manoir?_

_-Mon père,,,_

_-Qui croyait que le mien faisait de la magie noir et patati patata, oui je m'en rappel_

_-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pût répondre à ta dernière lettre que tu m'as envoyé il y a un mois_

_-De toute façon je n'aurais pas pût la recevoir avant ce soir, on était partit en Californie_

_-Ah, c'est comment là-bas?_

_-Il fait chaud et puis l' Angleterre me manquais_

_-Ah ah ah, tu m'en dira-t-en_

_-C'est vrai, je te le jure sur mon nom_

_-Oh, si c'est sur ton nom_

Et j'éclatai de rire, Draco me rejoignis peut de temps après et notre fou rire ne voulût plus se calmer, jusqu'à ce que Remus, père et Carly arrive et de l'autre côté Lucius et Narcissa, bien que quand ils arrivèrent près de nous, on était toujours entrain de rire

_-Gwendo, qui est-ce?_

_-C-C' est,,, Ah ah ah ah,,, Draco_

_-Draco?_

_-Draco Malfoy, enchanté tu dois être la sœur à Gwen doll, donc,,, Carly?_

_-Exact, enchanté de te rencontrer, papa comment ça se fait que je ne connaissait pas Draco avant aujourd'hui?_

_-Car tu n'auras jamais à le fréquenté, et c'est de même pour toi Gwendolyne_

_-Ah bon et pourquoi je n'aurais pas à le fréquenter?_

_-Car tu iras soit à Gryffondor soit à Serdaigle, jamais à Serpentard_

_-Et qui te dit que je n'irais pas?_

_-Car tu aimes ta sœur, les Serpentard ne sont que de vicieux Serpents adepte de la magie noir et qui n'aime personne_

_-Enlève tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire Sirius_

_-Non je n'enlèverais rien, Narcissa_

_-Tu aurais dût finir aussi à Serpentard, comme toute notre famille, alors si ma nièce va à Serpentard à ta place je serais fière_

_-Tu ne l'as connais pas aussi bien que moi, tu ne peux pas savoir comment elle_

_-Elle porte juste un masque en ta présence, comme les Black, comme les Malfoy, cachant ses désirs et ses rêves, alors si je la connais mieux que toi_

_-Les filles, je donne vos mensuration à Madame Guipure et on demandera à nous envoyer vos uniforme, je commence à étouffer avec autant de magie noir autour de nous_

_-Tu ne vas quand même pas m'empêcher de dire au revoir à ma nièce quand même_

_-Tant que tu ne la contamines pas, je n'y vois pas d'objection_

_-Trop généreux de ta part Sirius, A plus tard Gwen et n'oublie jamais que notre porte t'es grande ouverte_

_-Merci Cissy_

_-On se revoit à la gare de King's Cross?_

_-Ok, à plus tard Dray_

_-A plus Gwen doll !_

Et on sortit de la boutique, père m'envoyant des regards noir mais pas très longtemps vu que l'on entra juste après chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter les livres pour l'année scolaire, puis ressortir presque aussitôt pendant que Carly recommence à nous faire la liste d'inventaire

_-Il nous faut aussi, une baguette magique, un chaudron de modèle standard en étain de taille deux, une boîte de fioles en verre ou en cristal, un télescope qui est facultatif et une balance en cuivre,,, Ah oui, et surtout un animal domestique qui doit être soit un hibou, soit un chat, soit un crapaud,,, Un crapaud?_

Voilà l'avantage avec Carly, elle oublie très vite, encore plus vite que si on lui jetait un sort d'Oubliette, mais le sortilège ne résiste pas, donc elle va me ressortir ça à la rentrer ou bien pendant notre première année, c'est qu'elle a une bonne mémoire,

L'un de ses défauts c'est bien de croire tous ce que dit notre père, selon eux «Gryffondor sont les gentils, Serpentard sont les méchants, Serdaigle sont les intellos et Poufsouffle sont les romantiques»

Un cliché pas possible quoi, bref nous voilà sortie de la boutique où on a acheté notre chaudron et tout le reste il nous manque plus que l' hibou, la baguette magique et le télescope qui est facultatif et que donc on ne prendra pas, hélas,

Remus nous attendait à la sortir disant qu'il était partit chercher quelque chose, sans vraiment préciser quoi, et nous revoilà en route pour aller dans la boutique d' Eeylops, Au royaume du hibou,

C'est vrai qu'un hibou ou une chouette peut parfois faire de la compagnie, cela sera notre premier animal à s'occuper nous mène pour Carly et moi, peut-être qu'au moins quand j'irais à Serpentard je l'aurais pour me porter compagnie, comme un membre de ma famille,,,

**&#&#&#&**

_-Elle est magnifique cette chouette, «Chouette Uteki»,,, Chouette Uteki? Gwen ça veut dire quoi Uteki? C'est du Japonais, non?_

_-Oui c'est bien du Japonais et ça veut dire «Goutte de Pluie»_

_-Goutte de pluie? Elle me la faut_

_-C'est un très bon choix que vous venez de faire là mademoiselle_

_-Oh, bonjour dites-moi elle coûte combien?_

_-Normalement, elle coûte cinquante galions, mais pour vous je vous la fais moitié prix_

_-Papa, papa, elle me la faut_

_-Elle coûte combien?_

_-Que vingt-cinq galions_

_-Très bien, c'est un peu cher mais je vais te la prendre, Excusez-moi?_

_-Oui?_

_-Je vous la prends_

_-Très bien, la voici, merci et pour cette jeune fille quelle chouette lui plairait?_

_-Aucune_

_-Aucune? Vous êtes sûr qu'aucune ne vous intéresse? Qu'elle sorte de chouette recherchez-vous?_

_-Une chouette qui serait comme une amie, une confidente, une sœur, une protectrice,,,_

_-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, que direz-vous de monter à l'étage?_

_-L'étage? Mais se ne sont pas les chouettes invendables?_

_-Elles sont invendables car elles ne correspondent pas à tout type de clients mais elles vous correspondent à vous_

_-Très bien alors, Remus dis à Père que je suis entrain de choisir ma chouette à l'étage_

_-Très bien, je lui dirais, prends le temps qu'il te faut pour la choisir_

_-Oui_

Je suivis donc le vendeur ET propriétaire à l'étage,

Les marches grinçaient comme si elles allaient se dérober sous notre poids et, arrivé devant la porte du haut, on s'arrêta,

Et quand il ouvrit la porte je vis des chouettes par dizaine poster à différent endroit de la pièce, tranquille, comme si personne n'avait ouvert cette porte,

_-Ces chouettes sont invendables car elles choisissent leur propriétaire, Tu as déjà sentit les serres d'une chouette sur ta peau mise à nue?_

_-Oui, j'avais saigné mais ça ne m'avais pas fait mal_

_-Très bien, alors soulève ta manche, poste-toi au milieu de la pièce et attends qu'une chouette vienne se poser sur ton bras à ce moment là il faudra que tu dises quelque chose que seule toi et elle pourrait comprendre et si la chouette t'accepte elle resserra un peu ses serres sur ton bras à tant faire un peu saigner sinon elle s'envolera_

_-D'accord_

Je me postas donc au milieu de la salle, remonta ma manche, mis mon bras bien en vue des chouettes et attendis,

Attendis, attendis, et attendis encore jusqu'à qu'une chouette aux plumes blanches et argentés vers les pointes, ainsi qu'aux yeux vairons se pose sur mon bras et ne me regarde,

Et j'attendis encore, je l'inspectais, elle était magnifique et en même temps diabolique,

_-Heu, salut?_

_-,,,_

_-Tu me comprends?_

_-,,,_ (signe de tête positif)

_-Ok, heu, alors, heu,,,_

_-,,,_

Et sans plus rien comprendre, je me surpris à parler comme si je parlais au serpent que j'avais trouvé dans le jardin, en Fourchelangue enfaîte et surtout qu'elle me réponde dans cette langue aussi,

_Sssauras-tu me protéger toi? Sssi je te promettais de bien prendre sssoin de toi, tu le feras? _-

_Je le sssaurais, quand je choisssis un maître, c'est jusssqu'à la fin, Et je t'ai choisssis_ -

Et sur cette phrase, elle resserra ses serres sur mon bras à m'en faire saigner légèrement,

_-Voici, une bonne gardienne que tu as là,_

_-Je ne comprends pas_

_-C'est une chouette Satanique, quand elle choisis un maître, c'est jusqu'à la fin de la vie de ce maître et surtout, c'est une chouette extrêmement rare mais qui est interdite_

_-Interdite?_

_-Elle peut tuer un homme avec son œil rouge, un seul ordre de ta part et en un regard il peut de venir soit aveugle, soit endormir, soit blesser en infligeant énormément de brûlure, soit tomber raide mort, Et tu as dû remarquer qu'elle parlait Fourchelangue aussi_

_-Oui, je ne savais pas qu'une chouette pouvais faire ça_

_-Les Chouette Satanique peuvent faire de grande chose_

_-Mais si elle est interdite, je ne pourrais pas la ramener avec moi à Poudlard_

_-Elle est interdite seulement si elle n'a pas de propriétaire, ils ne peuvent pas t'empêcher de l'avoir avec toi, surtout quand une chouette est lié avec quelqu'un_

J'étais émerveiller d'apprendre tout ça, une chouette satanique, j'en avais entendu parler mais on racontait à chaque fois que ce n'était qu'une légende, qu'il' n'ont pas en vrai exister,

_-On devrait redescendre, ton père doit t'attendre_

_-Oui, Oh euh, elle coûtera combien?_

_-Elle ne peut être vendu_

_-Je ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas l'apprendre?_

_-Si, je veux juste dire qu'elle n'a pas de prix, tu ne l'achètes pas mais tu la gardes si tu préfères_

_-Mais,,,_

_-Pas de mais, allez descends, moi je dois nourrir ces petites bêtes_

_-Très bien, merci encore_

Je descendis donc après lui avoir fait un dernier signe, dévalant les escaliers et ayant encore ma nouvelle chouette sur le bras, je retrouvais tout le monde, Père semblait vouloir me poser une question mais quand il vit la chouette et ses serres sur ma peau encore légèrement en sang, il ferma la bouche, le visage grave,

Carly arriva tenant sa chouette dans une cage avec un grand sourire, mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche, Père nous dit qu'on devait sortir immédiatement pour aller chercher notre baguette car on devait bientôt rentrer,

Il ne me proposa même pas de prendre des biscuits pour chouette ou même une cage, il semblait avoir compris et ça ne lui plaisait pas à première vue,

Mais j'en avais que faire, quand il furent plus loin que moi, je me tourna vers ma chouette qui me regardais avec un regard interrogateur dans les yeux et lui dit dans la langue des serpents son nom,,,

- _Shiro_ -

**&#&#&#&**

_-Ah, je m'étonnais de ne pas vous avoir encore vu Mesdemoiselles Black, J' es l'imprétion que c'était hier, que votre mère et votre père sont venus acheté leur première baguette, Ah! En voici une pour vous Mademoiselle Carly, et voici une autre pour vous Mademoiselle Gwendolyne, Et bien, faites le geste à présent,_

En faisant le fameux geste en même temps, des casiers sortirent de leur emplacement à droite et à gauche, à l'endroit même où on avait fait ce geste,

_-Apparemment, non, Ah! Peut-être celles-ci,_

Un vase éclata en mille morceaux cette fois-ci, faisant tomber à terres les fleurs qu'ils contenaient quand je fis le geste, pendant que Carly souriait comme une bêta, elle venait de trouver sa baguette à première vu,,,

_-Voici une belle baguette que vous avez, Mademoiselle Carly, une baguette en bois de Sapin, une plume de Phénix pour cœur et mesurant 27,5 cm,,, Par contre pour vous, Mademoiselle Gwendolyne,,, Non! Non! Certainement pas! Peut importe! Je me demande si,,, pour vous Mademoiselle Gwendolyne_

Quand je pris cette troisième baguette qu'il me tendait, une fraîcheur mélangé à de la chaleur envahis tout mon corps, c'est comme si j'étais en plein soleil et qu'une brise d'air frais faisait voleté mes cheveux légèrement, les lumière vacillaient dans la pièce et pourtant je n'en avais que faire,,,

_-Étrange,,, Vraiment très étrange,_

_-Excusez-moi, mais qu'y a t' il d'étrange?_

_-Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu, mademoiselle Gwendolyne, Or il se trouve que la Veela, sur lequel on a prélever le cheveux qui est dans cette baguette, a fourni aucun autre cheveux comparé aux autres, Il est étrange que cette baguette vous convienne, quand on c'est que cette personne qui a fourni ce cheveux était votre mère_

_-Ma,,, Et comment ce fait-il qu'elle me convienne?_

_-Oh, mademoiselle Gwendolyne, je ne peux vous le dire, La baguette choisis son sorcier, les raisons ne sont pas toujours évidente mais ce qui est évident c'est que vous serez appelez à faire de grande chose, Après tout votre mère admirait une personne qui a fait de grandes choses, terrible, certes, mais,,, Stupéfiante, Votre baguette est faites de bois de Pommier, comme celle de votre mère, le cheveux de votre mère est aussi contenue dans cette baguette et elle mesure 30 cm, Je n'ai jamais pu vendre cette baguette pendant vingt ans, et à vous, elle convient,_

Et il s'éloigna de nous en répétant «_Étrange, voir même très étrange,,,_»

Carly et moi sortirent donc de la boutique baguette en main et Shiro toujours agrippé au niveau de mon bras,

Arriver dehors, Père et Remus nous dirent qu'on devait rentrer car on avait fini d'acheté tous ce qu'on avait besoin,

On dit donc au revoir à Remus et Père nous fit transplaner à la maison,

**Plus que deux jours, avant notre départ à Poudlard,,,**

_**A Suivre,,,**_


	3. Poudlard, le commencement

******Petit mot de l'auteure:**

«Eesu & Jooka» est le premier volet d'une suite de 7 fictions en rapport à Harry Potter, dans les volets à venir une relation entre Draco et Harry se mettra en place ainsi que d'autre.

La fiction est sous le point de vue de Gwendolyne qui est un O.C que j'ai créer.

Toute ressemble avec une autre fiction sera vraiment fortuite car quand je lis une fiction les idées me viennent ensuite donc si vous apercevez un peu de votre fiction veuillez me pardonner et me prévenir par message pour m'en faire prendre compte comme cela je pourrais prévenir que je m'inspire de votre fiction.

******Disclaimer: ********Les personnages sont toujours la propriété de JK Rowling-sama, à part ma Gwendolyne, ma Carly et mes autres O.C., n'ayant toujours aucune aide pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographes, de conjugaison ect, je fais encore une fois confiance à mon français qui est pas parfait, aux petites vagues rouge sous les mots de OpenOffice et à la correction de ma mère donc désolé si vous en trouvez pendant votre lecture.**

_******Sur ce BONNE LECTURE ! ! !**_

******#&#&#&#**

**2) Poudlard, Le Commencement**

«Directeur: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)

Chère Mademoiselle Black,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie,

Veuillez croire, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués,

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité ainsi que votre ticket pour le Poudlard Expresse,

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard,

Veuillez croire, chère mademoiselle Black, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués

Minerve McGonagall

Directrice adjointe»

Je relisais encore une fois la lettre que j'avais reçu deux mois plutôt en attendant que ma sœur et mon père arrive,

Remus était venu me chercher quelques heures avant l'heure prévu pour m'offrir un cadeau et pour m'encourager pour ma première année,

Le cadeau? Un télescope en argent avec plusieurs loupe changeable pour voir soit un point précis, soit tout, quand je l'ai eu je crois bien que j'ai sauté sur Remus pour le remercier,

C'est grâce à lui que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux étoiles, à cause de son côté loup, la pleine lune m'intriguait depuis que j'avais compris qu'elle avait un effet magique sur ceux atteint de lycanthropie et de fil en aiguille, je me suis intéresser aux constellations,

Il m'avait demandé de prendre mes bagages avec moi comme ça je n'avais pas à faire aller-retour à la maison, j'avais libérer Shiro et lui avait donné rendez-vous ce soir dans ma chambre, je sais qu'elle sera me trouver et venir me rejoindre, mais en attendant il fallait que je les attendes pour pouvoir traverser ce mur et me rendre à la voie 9 ¾

_-GWENDO!_

Tiens quand on parle du loup,,,

_-Désolé du retard, je n'avais pas vu l'heure donc j'ai comme qui dirait oublier de faire sortir Rain de sa cage pour qu'elle s'envole_

_-Rain? Ah oui, ta chouette_

_-Oui, désolé_

_-Ce n'est rien mais maintenant, il faut aller sur la voie sinon on va louper notre train_

_-Oui tu as raison, Papa!_

_-Allez-y avec Remus devant, moi je dois parler avec Molly_

_-D'accord, allez viens Gwendo_

Je me dirigea donc avec Carly et Remus au niveau de l'endroit où il fallait passer pour prendre notre train, Molly Weasley, avec toute sa petite tribu de tête rousse, derrière nous,

_-Je passes d'abord_

_-Ok, à tout de suite_

Je positionna mon cadi bien dans la trajectoire, je regardais le mur en le priant dans mon fort intérieur de me laisser passer et courut dans sa direction,

Passer le mur était une chose très facile finalement, mais bon ça effraie quand même un peu au début,

Ne voulant pas me prendre l chariot de Carly, je me décala un peu sur la gauche jusqu'à que j'entende cette voix que je voulais entendre depuis le jour où on a fait nos emplette

_-Gwen doll!_

_-Dray!_

_-En chair et en os!_

_-Je vois ça_

_-Tu viendras avec moi dans le compartiment?_

_-Il va y avoir un problème, je dois y être avec ma sœur_

_-Ça me dérange pas et,,,_

_-C'est une vrai Gryffondor_

_-Ah oui, là on a un problème_

_-Je sais, je n'ai qu'à lui dire de venir avec quelqu'un dans le compartiment et comme ça elle n'aura rien à redire à ton propos_

_-Pas bête, c'est même une très bonne ruse_

_-Je ne vais pas être Serpentarde pour rien_

_-Je vois bien oui, et rassure toi, j'en ai jamais douté_

_-Ma sœur arrive, tu n'a qu'à m'attendre pendant que je lui parle et que l'on mette nos bagages à l' abris_

_-Aucun problème à tout à l'heure_

Et en partant, il me fit un rapide bisous sur la joue, avant de s'enfuir en courant comme le lâche qu'il ait pour éviter les représailles

_-Gwendo!_

_-Oui Carly?_

_-Ça te dérange si quelqu'un vient avec nous dans le compartiment?_

_-Non, aucunement_

_-Tant mieux alors_

Après avoir déposé nos bagages et avoir embrassé Remus et Père, on alla se mettre dans un compartiment et attendre que les personnes qu'on attendait arrive,

Que ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant deux têtes passer l' entrebâillement de la porte, et qu'aucune d'elle n'appartenait à Draco,

_-Asseyez-vous, je vous présente ma sœur, Gwendolyne, Gwendolyne je te présente deux amis à moi, Ron Weasley,,,_

_-Salut!_

C'est sûr ça ne peut être qu'un Weasley, avec ses cheveux roux, ses tâches de rousseur et ses «Vêtements d'occasion» comme aime les critiqués Draco,

_-Et Harry Potter,,,_

_-Bonjour,,,_

A ce nom, j'ai tout de suite tourné la tête et je voyais bien que ma sœur ne mentait pas, en face de moi, j'avais un garçon un peu débrailler portant des lunettes rondes, les yeux verts et les cheveux noir en bataille mais qui laissait apercevoir la fameux cicatrice que lui avait laissé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom,

_-Enchanté_

Ils s'assirent en face de nous, et là, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment, je sentais que Draco allait choisir ce moment là pour ouvrir la porte et voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de place, il allait se venger sur moi au point de me rendre honteuse, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai quand même hâte qu'il arrive,

Et c'est sur ces belles pensées, qu'à son tour il poussa la porte et retroussa son nez de dégoût et de colère, ce qui était très mignon, mais que je n'oserais pas lui dire

_-Gwen?_

_-Oui?_

_-Pourrais-tu te lever cinq secondes_

Je le sentais mal, quand Dray commençait à faire ce genre de chose, la plupart du temps je me retrouvais,,,

_-Op là!_

,,,Sur ses genoux, Oh-mon-Dieu,

Il a oser me faire ça en PUBLIQUE!

Oh le méchant pas beau, enfin si il est beau mais là non enfin bref, il va voir ce qu'il va voir quand on descendra de ce train, c'est moi qui vous le dit,

_-Gwendo? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Pourquoi es-tu sur les genoux de Malfoy?_

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de prévenir Draco que mon Père avait bourré la tête de ma sœur avec des conneries sur sa famille et que don elle était dégoûtée, haineuse et complètement contre lui,

_-Ta sœur m'a proposé de venir donc je suis venu_

_-Je ne te parle pas à toi, Malfoy, Je parle à ma sœur_

_-Il a dit la vérité, Carly_

_-Menteuse, ce n'est qu'une fouine_

C'est à ce moment là que Ron décida de pouffer,

Ouille, je le plains ça va faire mal pour lui,

_-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire toi?_

_-Je trouve juste que la comparaison était génial_

_-Oh tu as raison Weasel, elle était ex-ce-lente_

Et c'est sûr ses belles paroles que je me décidai à prendre le livre que j'avais laissé là, «Livres sur les Dragons» écrit par je ne sais plus qui, que j'ai acheté au Chemin de Traverse,

Je me suis toujours intéressée aux créatures magiques qui viennent des Ténèbres, Dragons, Loup-garou, Vampire et d'autres m'ont toujours plut, et le pire c'est que je ne peux pas expliquer ça,

Pendant que je lisais, je voyais les autres soit qui s'insultaient, soit qui lançaient des regards noirs, et tout ça dans une atmosphère pesante,

Draco avait abandonné depuis longtemps de s'intéresser à eux et leurs insultes et lisait au-dessus de mon épaule le livre tout en faisant des suggestion sur telle ou telle phrase qui me faisait souvent rire

Dray est vraiment intelligent, ses parents l'ont éduqué pour qu'il connaisse toutes les danses des Sang-Pur, qu'il connaisse autant la Magie Blanche que la Magie Noir, que les potions n'aient presque aucun secret pour lui, ainsi que beaucoup d'autre chose alors qu'il n'a que onze ans,

Moi, tout ce que j'ai appris, je l'ai appris dans les livres, j'ai même réussis quand j'avais huit ans à trouver l'endroit où Père cachait tous les livres faisant référence à de la Magie Noir,

Tout à mes pensées, la porte s'ouvrit sur une fille aux cheveux brun bouclé portant déjà son uniforme, à voir comment elle était, elle est sans aucun doute une née Moldu,,,

_-Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville à perdu le sien_

_-Non, on a vu aucun_

_-Très bien, Oh tu fais de la magie? Voyons ça_

J'entendais déjà Dray rire en regardant Weasley, baguette en main commencé à lancer son sort,

_-Soleil, Jonquille et Mimosa, que ce gros vilain rat en jaune soit coloré de la tête aux pieds_

Et bien sûr le sort échoua et Dray se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas éclater de rire

_-Tu appelles ça, jeter un sort? A vous que ce n'est pas une réussite, Moi je n'ai jeté que quelques sorts faciles bien sûr, ça a marché à chaque fois, Par exemple,,,_

Et tout en disant ça, on voyait Weasley, Potter et Carly s' échangés des regards assez significatif avant qu'elle ne se place devant Potter, sa baguette pointé vers ses lunettes, auquel je venais de voir une fissure et lancer son sort

_-Oculus Reparo_

Et les lunettes de Potter furent comme neuve

_-C'est mieux comme ça, non? Non d'une chouette, tu es Harry Potter! Je suis Hermione Granger, et vous vous êtes?_

_-Ron Weasley_

_-Carly Black_

_-Gwendolyne Black_

_-Draco Malfoy_

_-Enchanté,,, Vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorciers, on ne va pas tarder à arriver_

Elle se leva pour partir, mais arriver à la porte elle se retourna vers Weasley

_-Au faites, je te signale que tu as une tâche sur le nez, tu le savais? Juste là,,,_

Il commença donc à frotter son nez, pendant qu'elle partait et que Draco éclatait de rire,

Un Sang-Pur venais de se faire fermer le clapet par une né Moldu,,,

**&#&#&#&**

Le Poudlard Expresse 5972, arriva le soir à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, et en descendant du train, on vit un géant s'approcher

_-Très bien, les premières année par ici, s'il vous plaît, Allons venez, ne soyez pas timide, Allons, dépêchons,_

Quand tous les premiers année arrivèrent devant lui, et faut dire qu'on était pas mal, on commença à s'éloigner du train

_-Maintenant, direction les barques, dépêchons! Suivez-moi!_

Arriver devant ses fameuse barques on dût se placer par trois et pas plus dans chaque barque, comme si c'était normal Carly se mit avec Potter et Weasley, pendant que Dray et moi montions dans une autre où Blaise Zabini était placé, je ne faisais que des retrouvailles en ce moment c'était assez amusant,

Mais quand de notre barque, on put voir Poudlard,on se tut et on regarda le château légèrement émerveiller,

Presque aussitôt descendu des barques on nous fit rentrer par une porte et monter des escaliers pour ce retrouver, si je ne me trompe pas, devant la Directrice Adjointe, j'ai nommé Minerva McGonagall qui est aussi la directrice de maison de Gryffondor,

_-Bienvenue à Poudlard, Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes Maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre Maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les Maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque Maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre Maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre Maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la Maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur._

_-Trevor! Pardon,,,_

_-J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa Maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école, Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue _(ES7)

_Je reviendrez vous cherchez lorsque tout sera prêt, Attendez-moi en silence_

Et tout en disant cela elle patienta pendant quelques minutes avant de déclarer

_-Tout est prêt maintenant, suivez-moi_

Quand je passas cette porte qui menait à la Grande Salle je ne put empêché un sourire de ravissement orner mes lèvres, les élèves des quatre maisons nous regardaient tous ainsi que les professeurs assis à une table en face où devant il y avait un tabouret à quatre pieds et dessus était posé un chapeau pointu de sorcier, qui se mit soudainement à chanter quand tous firent silence,,,

_**-Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.  
Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison.**_

_**Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.**_

_**Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !**_

Tout le monde applaudit à la fin de sa chanson et McGonagall s'approcha du tabouret, tenant dans sa main droite un gros parchemin puis souleva le Choixpeau de sa main gauche,

Mais soudain Dumbledore se leva,,,

_-Je vais vous énoncez quelque point du règlement intérieur,_

Quelque point, ou toute la liste? Car la je crois que personne n'écoute vraiment, ou en tout cas pas moi ni Draco,

Ah si, Carly l'écoute,

_-Les premières année doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit à tout les élèves de pénétrés dans la forêt_

Génial, et moi je vais allez où maintenant pour prendre l'air, dans le parc? Hors de question, je veux du calme moi,

Tant pis personne ne sauras que j'irais là-bas si je me fais discrète,

_-D'autre part notre concierge, Mr Rusard, m'a chargé de vous rappelez que l'accès du couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est également interdit à moins que vous ne préfériez mourir dans d'atroce souffrance_

Chouette le début d'année, comme rassuré les élèves «N'y aller que si vous voulez souffrir le martyre et surtout mourir» Non, sérieusement c'est Gé-ni-al

_-Merci_

Il n'y a pas de quoi, non mais je vous jure parfois on se demande s'il n'est pas un peu fou sur les bords,

Le professeur McGonagall commença alors à son tour de parler après que tous les applaudissement furent finit,

_-Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez, je poserais alors le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartit dans votre maison_

_Abbot, Hannah_

_-**Poufsouffle**_

_-Black, Carly_

_-**Gryffondor!**_

Elle était toute fière d'elle quand elle rejoignit sa table, puis elle posa son regard sur moi avec l'espoir que je vienne m'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle n'arrive pas à comprendre que c'est impossible pour moi d'aller à cette table,

_-Black, Gwendolyne_

Ok, c'est à mon tour, je me dirigea vers ce tabouret, m'assit dessus et sentit le Choixpeau être poser sur ma tête puis presque tout de suite après ça voix dans ma tête,,,

_-Hum, le choix semble facile et pourtant il ne l'ait pas, Tu as les qualité intellectuel pour être à Serdaigle, tu as l'amour qui est propice à Poufsouffle, tu as du courage à revendre qui est tout à fait Gryffondor mais tu as la ruse des Serpentard, Choix dur, même très dur, Mais seyait j'ai décidé,,,_

_**Serpentard!**_

Je me levas avec un sourire sur les lèvres et me dirigea vers la table des Serpentard qui tapait dans leurs mains pour montrer leur joie de m'avoir avec eux, j'étais la première Serpentard à avoir été choisis donc le groupe se formera petit à petit,

Je ne voulus même pas croiser le regard de ma sœur car je sentais qu'elle m'envoyait des éclairs et préféra dirigé mon attention sur les autres personnes qui passaient,,

_-Bones, Susan_

_-**Poufsouffle**_

_-Boot, Terry_

_-**Serdaigle!**_

_-Brocklehurst, Mandy_

_-**Serdaigle**_

_-Brown, Lavender_

_-**Gryffondor**_

_-Bulstrode, Millicent_

_-**Serpentard**_

Et une deuxième Serpentarde,

_-Corner, Michael_

_-**Serdaigle**_

_-Cornfoot, Stephen_

_-**Serdaigle**_

_-Crabbe, Vincent_

_-**Serpentard**_

Toute sa famille est passée par Serpentard, ce n'est pas difficile d'imaginer qu'il y passerait aussi, comme beaucoup d'autre d'ailleurs

_-Entwhistle, Kevin_

_-**Serdaigle**_

_-Finch-Fletchley, Justin_

_-**Poufsouffle!**_

_-Finnigan, Seamus_

_-**Gryffondor**_

_-Goldstein, Anthony_

_-**Serdaigle**_

_-Goyle, Gregory_

_-**Serpentard**_

Les deux meilleurs amis dans la même maison, en pensant que leur père étaient pareille,

_-Granger, Hermione_

_-**Gryffondor!**_

_-Greengrass, Daphné_

_-**Serpentard**_

La troisième Serpentarde à faire son entrer dans le groupe des premières année,

_-Hopkins, Wayne_

_-**Poufsouffle**_

_-Li, Sue_

_-**Serdaigle**_

_-Londubat, Neville_

_-**Gryffondor!**_

_-MacDougal, Morag_

_-**Serdaigle**_

_-MacMillan, Ernie_

_-**Poufsouffle**_

_-Malfoy, Draco_

_-**Serpentard!**_

Il se dirigea directement vers moi, avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres que je lui rendis, évidement

_-Nott, Théodore_

_-**Serpentard!**_

Je le connaissais, il était venu une fois au manoir Malfoy quand j'y étais, il est très sympathique et on ai donc vite devenu ami,

Il se dirigea vers Dray et moi et s'assit juste en face en nous faisant un sourire, encore une personne et notre petit groupe sera former, un petit groupe de quatre,,,

-_Parkinson, Pansy_

_-**Serpentard**_

Et voici notre quatrième Serpentarde,

_-Patil, Padma_

_-**Serdaigle**_

_-Patil, Parvati_

_-**Gryffondor**_

_-Potter, Harry_

Tout le monde fis silence quand il eût le chapeau sur la tête, tout le monde attendait de savoir où il allait allez,,,

_-**Gryffondor!**_

Et sans surprise, il va bien là bas, pendant un bref instant j'ai crû voir Draco faire une moue déçu, mais j'ai du l'imaginé car je ne vis rien quand je me tournas vers lui,

_-Thomas, Dean_

_-**Gryffondor**_

_-Turpin, Lisa_

_-**Serdaigle**_

_-Weasley, Ron_

_-**Gryffondor!**_

_-Zabini, Blaise_

_-**Serpentard!**_

Et voici donc notre quatrième membres, il vint directement s'asseoir à côté de Théo et nous servit son sourire version Joconde que Dray et moi connaissions si bien,

Notre groupe était déjà formé, on se connaissais depuis l'enfance, bien sûr je les ai un peu perdu de vue quand mon Père m'a interdit d'aller chez Draco, mais maintenant il ne pourra plus m'en empêcher,

Déjà que la nouvelle va avoir du mal à passer, mais ce ne sera pas le seul, Carly aussi n'arrive pas à l'accepter,

**Je sens sur moi son regard qui me brûlait,,,**

**A Suivre,,,**


End file.
